Dance
by Marineblau12
Summary: Kenapa anak laki-laki selalu begini? Selalu berusaha ingin dimengerti tapi tak mau paham pada orang lain.


**Disclaimer: Chibi Maruko-chan bukan punya saya.**

**Warn: OOC, Misstype**

**.**

**Dance**

.

Maruko sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Hanawa yang bersetelan jas putih itu berjalan ke arahnya. Kepalanya berhenti bekerja saat semua orang menepi dan menyisakannya sendiri di tengah aula dengan Hanawa yang mendekat dan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang justru seperti tertanam di lantai. Matanya melirik orang-orang yang melihatnya, dan lalu dia akan kembali melihat Hanawa, dan kemudian tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Ini membingungkan. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat melihat Hanawa?

Biasanya juga dia tidak seperti ini. Mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari. Mereka sekelas sejak SD. Dan Maruko tidak pernah sebelumnya merasa bahwa rambut Hanawa begitu coklat dan manis, dan lembut, dan lurus dan gampang diatur…

Tidak juga pernah ingat bahwa mata kecilnya terasa begitu tajam dan lurus dan begitu dalam…

Maruko berusaha menarik lagi kesadaraannya yang terbawa angin dengan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini Hanawa, anak laki-laki yang jadi teman sekelasnya yang kaya raya dan selalu pamer padanya. Tapi waktu kaki berbalut bahan kain putih itu tepat ada di hadapannya, kesadarannya yang terikat benang tipis kembali lepas. Dan saat senyuman itu hadir, Maruko mulai merasa bahwa napasnya juga ikut lepas, pergi entah ke mana.

"Maruko?"

"Hm?"

"Dance with me?"

Dan kesadaran Maruko (yang sempat hilang dan kembali dan hilang lagi) kini kembali dengan sangat cepat, menghantam tubuhnya yang kecil dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dengan mulut yang terbuka dan menutup dengan cepat serta tatapan mata yang bergetar dan ketakutan juga kebingungan.

"Maruko?"

Maruko kembali melihat Hanawa yang matanya sedikit melebar, dia mungkin (dan Maruko tidak yakin entah karena apa) terkejut, dan langkahnya berhenti. Hanawa mengulurkan tangannya sambil maju dan tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang membuat Maruko merasa kaki-kakinya bergetar seperti jeli dan matanya panas dan berkabut, dan kembali mendekat dan bertanya: "Dance with me?"

"Hanawa…"

"Ya?"

"A-aku…" Maruko meremas-remas gaun (pemberian Hanawa) yang kini miliknya, panik, "… aku… t-tidak bisa." Dan dia mulai menangis.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Maruko merasa tidak begitu nyaman melihat Tamae yang tersenyum padanya dengan begitu lebar dan mata yang seolah bilang aku-tahu-semuanya-loh-Maruko. Dan senyum Tamae yang seperti itu semakin sering muncul ketika suatu pagi, sebuah paket berbungkus kertas mengilap berwarna coklat dan berpita putih, hadir di atas mejanya.

Tidak ada nama pengirim, tidak ada alamatnya. Tapi Tamae bilang dia tahu itu dari siapa dan tapi tidak mau menceritakannya. Maruko yang ragu berkata bahwa mungkin hadiah ini untuk Tamae, tapi Tamae menolaknya dan Maruko terpaksa menyimpannya di bawah laci selama jam pelajaran hingga waktu pulang sekolah.

Maruko mengaku bahwa dia tidak peduli hadiah itu dan berkeras bahwa hadiah itu bukan untuknya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berusaha mencuri lihat apa isi kotaknya hingga pita pembungkusnya kusut sementara dia tetap tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tamae, ini dari siapa, sih?"

"Menurut Maruko, itu dari siapa?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Maruko bingung. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, bukan juga hari Natal, bahkan bukan Valentine. Lagi pula, ini belum tentu untuknya.

"Itu untukmu," Tamae kembali bersuara sambil sedikit cekikan.

Maruko menghela napas dan membuang pandangan asal lalu.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Untuk sesaat, Maruko cuma bisa diam dan tak memikirkan apapun. Kemudian, Hanawa (si pemilik mata itu), kembali ngobrol dengan Maruo. Setelah itu, kepala Maruko baru mulai bekerja kembali. Dia mengerjap sembari bertanya-tanya apa itu tadi yang membuat napasnya terhenti?

.

Kelas ramai membicarakan Hanawa yang akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Laki-laki itu bilang, semua diundang. Di kelasnya, hanya Maruko yang tidak terlihat antusias. Saat Tamae datang dengan kartu undangan bergambar balon dan kue dan tanya apa dia akan datang, Maruko menggeleng dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan lengan yang dia tumpuk di atas meja.

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia tidak diudang, tentu saja. Tapi Maruko tidak bilang, dia malas mengurusi hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Yah, sepele (dan karena hal sepele itu dia uring-uringan waktu tiba di rumah).

Tidak masalah baginya jika ia tidak diundang. Dia juga senang karena itu artinya tidak perlu membelanjakan tabungannya untuk orang lain. Hanya saja ada sedikit kecewa di hatinya. Apa dia terlalu menyebalkan untuk diajak bersenang-senang?

Malamnya, meski waktu itu masih pukul tujuh malam dan matahari baru saja terbenam, Maruko sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal.

"Maruko, ada telepon."

"Aku sudah tidur, Bu."

"Mana ada orang tidur bisa menyahut," ibu bilang, tangannya menekan pintu untuk bergeser lebih lebar lagi, "Dari Hanawa."

"Ada perlu apa dia telepon?" gerutunya.

Sebuah gerutuan yang terlalu antusias sebenarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maruko di mana?"

"Di rumah, tentu saja," sahutnya cepat. Sewot dan kesal karena Hanawa masih saja bertanya padahal yang tidak mengundangnya itu dia. Maruko melihat-lihat waktu, kemudian sadar bahwa seharusnya pesta ulang tahunnya sudah dimulai.

"Kenapa tidak datang?"

"Memang ada yang mengharapkanku datang?"

Helaan napas di sana. "Aku jemput."

"Tidak usah."'

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

Lalu Maruko tersenyum, kemudian manyun, marah, dan tertawa, dan menyalahkan Hanawa atas kekonyolannya ini.

.

"Kenapa meninggalkan pestanya?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak datang?"

"Memang aku diundang?"

"Tentu aja kamu diundang," Hanawa bilang, "You're the special guest."

Maruko bersedekap, "Aku gak ngerti," dia bilang.

"Bukannya kamu udah terima paketnya?"

Hah?

"Yang kuletakkan di mejamu."

"Aku pikir itu bukan untukku," Maruko menyahut, lalu teringat fakta basi yang perlu dia konfirmasi, "Jadi, itu dari Hanawa?"

"Kamu belum membukanya?" padahal undangan untuk Maruko (yang sengaja dicetak berbeda dengan yang lain, dan lebih indah, tentu saja), dan gaun yang harus dia pakai ada di dalam sana.

"Aku pikir itu bukan untukku," Maruko mengulang lagi jawabannya.

Hanawa menghela napas sambil tersenyum maklum. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Maruko bisa sebegini lemotnya dan kenapa pula dia naksir pada cewek lemot ini. Tapi, yah… kemudian Hanawa berpikir karena memang beginilah Maruko, yang lemot, polos, dan lucu, yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

Maruko ingin sekali memaki dirinya sendiri yang menangis. Kenapa air matanya justru keluar di saat ramai orang begini? Dan kenapa Hanawa justru masih di sini dan bukannya pergi?

"Kenapa menangis, Maruko?"

Maruko tidak menjawab, dia langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke luar sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersedih.

"Maruko?"

Dan hentakan keras itu menghentikannya. Tubuh kecil Maruko dipaksa berputar, gaunnya terkembang, dan semuanya berakhir dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang dengan rela diberikan Hanawa padanya. "Ada apa? Apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"Kenapa denganmu?"

Hanawa melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya memegang bahu Maruko, menunduk untuk menemukan wajah yang dia cari, dan lalu bertanya dengan pelan, "Kenapa denganku?"

"Pertama…" jeda karena Maruko perlu menarik napas dan mengendalikan emosinya, "… kamu tidak mengundangku."

"Aku mengundangmu," bantah Hanawa.

"Kamu memberi sesuatu, tapi tidak bilang untuk siapa, lalu kamu tiba-tiba telepon dan tanya kenapa aku tidak datang, dan lalu kamu bilang bahwa kamu telah ada di depan rumahku. Sekarang, kamu, entah karena apa mendekat dan mengajakku berdansa."

"Lalu?"

"Hanawa, kamu membuatku bingung."

Hanawa diam sebentar sebelum dia tertawa. Tawa yang membuat Maruko merasa kebas di perutnya dan membuat tangannya gemetar. "Sekarang, Maruko, aku yang kamu buat bingung."

Maruko merengut.

Kenapa anak laki-laki selalu begini? Selalu berusaha ingin dimengerti tapi tak mau paham pada orang lain. Maruko merasa dipermainkan karena dia mengira tidak diundang dan seharian uring-uringan karena masalah ini dan tiba-tiba saja Hanawa bilang dia diundang. Dan setelah itu Hanawa justru mengajaknya berdansa sementara dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia bukan puteri kerajaan atau anak orang kaya sepertinya, dia cuma Sakura Momoko yang sederhana dan tidak pernah ikut les menari. Apa Hanawa ingin membuatnya malu di hadapan banyak orang begini?

"A-apa aku sengaja diundang untuk jadi lelucon?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah Hanawa tahu kalau aku tidak bisa dansa?"

"Maruko, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Yah. Mungkin karena kamu terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirimu, gerutu Maruko sambil berjalan keluar. Dan lagi-lagi, Hanawa menariknya.

"Ini keterlaluan," anak laki-laki itu bilang, matanya terlihat marah tapi tetap berusaha menjaga wajahnya kalem karena dia tidak ingin membuat Maruko lebih kesal lagi. "Cukup percaya padaku," dia bilang. Tangannya meraih milik Maruko untuk diletakkan di pundaknya, terlihat puas dengan posisi mereka, lalu merendah untuk berbisik, "injak kakiku."

"A-apa?!"

"Letakkan kakimu di atas milikku, Maruko."

Ini usul konyol, pikir Maruko. Tapi dia menurut. Terlalu malas untuk ribut (setidaknya itu yang berusaha dia bilang pada dirinya sendiri, padahal jantungnya jelas-jelas bilang hal lain).

Sewaktu Hanawa mulai bergerak, musik kembali berputar. Mereka tetap jadi pusat perhatian meski tidak berada di tengah ruangan. Pelan-pelan, pasangan lain ikut berdansa di sisi mereka.

Maruko sendiri sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa waktu Hanawa membawanya berputar-putar dalam kebahagiaan yang terasa janggal namun anehnya benar. Tangannya bergerak mendekat ke leher Hanawa seiring dengan gerakannya yang beristirahat di pundak laki-laki itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat lamanya dia akhirnya membuka mulut dan bertanya; "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kita berdansa?"

"Bukankah itu yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan kekasih saat mereka jatuh cinta?"

Apa?

"I love you… Maruko."

.

**Fin**

**.**

**A/n:**

Spesial untuk Penelopi (yang semoga saja membaca fiksi ini) yang telah berbaik hati membaca fiksi-fiksiku meski bukan di fandom yang dia gemari, ini tambahan fiksi Maruko x Hanawa yang kamu minta. Semoga tidak kecewa~

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di fiksi-fiksiku yang sebelumnya (dan di fiksi ini juga). Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa berarti dengan jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan.

Salam hangat,

Marine


End file.
